Andrew: Italian Love God and Watcher Extrodinaire!
by Kiara-Zzyopen
Summary: NEW PREQUAL: Andrew gets to go on a top secret mission to LA... ORIGINAL: After 'The Girl in Question', Andrew goes on his date with a rather special witch... If only he knew it.
1. Andrew: Italian Love God

Response to Challenge 211 on TTH.

**_A/N:_** This (obviously) hasn't been beta-ed so please forgive me! The challenge was to write Andrew in any crossover for exactly 20 minutes.

Timeline: The Angel episode 'The Girl in Question'

**20 Minute's with Andrew (a.k.a. the Italian Love God)**

_Start time- 16:44_

Andrew was squinting at the TV. He was watching Starwars, no surprise there, but it had been dubbed over in Italian. While he knew enough to get by with the laydees, he wasn't really fluent. Luckily he'd seen all the episodes in English millions of times and knew what happened in each by heart.

He looked to the clock on the wall. He still had time before he was meeting the girls. There was a knock on the door so he went to answer it, straitening out the crinkles in his robes and patting his dishevelled hair down.

When he saw who it was, the nerd of the Scoobies clutched his hand to his heart dramatically and hugged the bleach blond vampire in the doorway tightly.

"Spike! O mio dio! E come un sogno incantevole. What are you doing here?"

The blonds companion was giving him a funny look. "About to ask you the same question, Andrew. "

"Buffy and Dawn are letting me crash. My casa was incinerated when that thing happened."He told them, sounding very camp.

"What thing? "

Andrew chuckled nervously. "Cultural misunderstanding. Let us speak of more pleasant times. Entrate pure. I part my threshold. I mean my apartment. Obviously." He clarified seeing the looks Angel and Spike were giving him.

"So, um, I had plans later this evening, but I can change them if you guys wanna hang. Uh, I could show you Rome at night, a city of contrasts. Anywhere you want to go, anything you want to see." Andrew said, straitening up the apartment as he spoke.

"Buffy." The vampires commanded simultaneously.

"Right, because you two both—Yeah. She's not here."

"Where'd she go?" Angel asked.

Two minutes later the over questionable vampires were on their way to try and find the slayer.

They'd be lucky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door knocked again. Andrew answered it once again to see Spike and Angel standing there. He invited them in and went into the bathroom to finish changing, answering the vampires questions as he straitened his outfit.

He rolled his eyes as Angel ranted on about his love for cookie dough. If this is what Angel had been like when he was dating Buffy then he didn't blame her for sending him to hell.

"May want to hold the waterworks, big guy. The Immortal's cool and all, but he ain't all that. He's got his flaws."Andrew called out to the vampires.

"Really? " "Wh-what are they?" Angel ans Spike asked hopefully.

In the bathroom Andrew sighed exasperatingly. "The point is she's moving on. You guys do the same, and you might catch her one day. One of you, anyway. But you keep running in place, you're gonna find she's long gone. Buffy loves both of you, but she's gotta live her life. People change."

The former geek appeared from the bathroom dressed in a sleek black suit and with his hair neatly styled. "You guys should try it sometime."

There was a knock on the door which Andrew opened to find two beautiful women on the other side. One had stereotypical long blond hair and blue eyes but the other had wavy brown hair with deep hazel eyes.

"Ah, Caprice, se belle come la notte. E tu, Hermione... superi perfino le stelle." Andrew and his dates moved towards the door, but before he went he turned around to the vampires one last time. "Ciao."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He should have known this was to good to be true. Caprice had already gone off with another man and Hermione hadn't said anything all night. He didn't really know Hermione; he'd been introduced to her by Caprice briefly after they left the apartment, but apart from that...

He tilted his head back to the ceiling. If he wasn't careful, he'd be left on his own with all the horny Italian girls fawning over him until Caprice wanted to go home. Not that he minded the attention, and there was a lot of it, but he wanted someone who could string a sentence together.

"Come on Andrew, pull it together." He muttered to the ceiling.

"You're English?" Hermione spoke, seemingly surprised.

"Yeah, well American."

She smiled warmly. "It's nice to finally meet another English speaking person."

"Likewise...well, apart from Buffy and Dawn."

"Buffy and Dawn?" Hermione asked.

"Uh huh, I guess they're my friends. Dawn's very sweet. She's doing her last year of high school by correspondence so she doesn't have that many people to talk to either. And Buffy, well Buffy's just scary!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You know someone called Buffy who's scary?"

"You should meet her; she's only about five foot tall but she's super strong. So, what brings you to Italy?" Andrew said changing the subject away from the slayer.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. How to get around this one? "Well the last year's been really stressful for me. There was this big...problem that came to a head. What about you?"

"Err, same!"

There was a small awkward silence. "So where are you from, apart from America?"

"I used to live in Sunnydale, but there was a...earthquake so I'm travelling with Buffy and Dawn." Andrew said, giving the answer that everyone outside their group had been told.

"Oh yeah, I heard about the... earthquake. Was it scary?"

"You have no idea." Andrew flashed back to the battle; hundreds of uber-vamps storming towards them. "I was on the very last bus out."

Hermione smiled indulgently. The wizarding world had cover the 'earthquake' of Sunnydale extensively, they'd heard about the slayers closing the hellmouth and then getting a muggle school bus to safety; there was no way this rather weedy muggle had been on the 'very last' bus! Besides, an earthquake, scary? She was willing to bet she'd seen things that this muggle could never dream of!

The two chatted for the rest of the evening, neither of them realising how much the other were missing out or glossing over.

When Andrew went to kiss her goodnight as he walked the girls to their hotel, he couldn't help but wonder if one day he would meet a woman who could understand his weird life.

Yeah; in his dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Finishing time- 17:04_

_**A/N:** _Sorry about the abrupt ending! I ran out of time :-S

Please review!


	2. Andrew: Watcher Extraordinaire

**Disclaimer: **I own naught. I borrowed the script from this episode from A prequel of sorts to '20 Minutes with Andrew, aka the Italian Love God. I went two-and-a-half-minutes over; sorry, got carried away!

**Twenty-Two-and-a-Half Minutes with Andrew, aka Watcher Extraordinaire**

Buffy sat in the interrogation room of the new watchers building smirking. Well, not exactly the interrogation room, more like in Giles' brand spanking new office- but there was definite interrogation going on.

Giles frowned harder. They both knew she'd ditched her training sessions with some of the younger slayers to go out with Faith, taking the underage girls out with her; the problem was that he had no proof that she'd done it and she wasn't admitting to any of it.

"Buffy, " Giles tried again, "I won't be angry if you tell me the truth."

'Yea, like hell you won't' Buffy thought.

"I'll just have to reschedule the session." He continued.

"Giles, the girls do enough training as it is. They have school classes for six hours a day, then two hours of slayer-y classes and then an hour of physical training and then patrol. Enough is enough."

"So are you saying that you gave them the night off?"

"Nope."

Dammit. "They're not doing any more than you did when you first started." Giles argued. "They need the training."

"They need a night off." Buffy muttered.

"Which you gave them? And allowed them to go into a club even though they're _underage_!"

Buffy's smirk returned. "Prove it."

Giles matched her smirk. "Fine."

He picked up the receiver and dialled a number. It rang twice before someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Andrew? It's Giles. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ya?" Andrew responded.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. That geek better not tell on her!

"Was Buffy with the slayers last night?"

"Umm ya, I think so. At the club right? In that case yup. But she doesn't want anyone to know she snuck the girls into a club so you can't tell anyone, kay?" He said in his somewhat whiny voice.

"Oh don't worry, it'll be our little secret. Bye Andrew."

"Bysie bye."

As Giles pinched the bridge of his nose and turned back to his slayer, Andrew turned back to Robson, Giles' second in command.

"So you want me to go back to America on top secret Watcher business?" He said excitedly.

Robson refrained from slapping his forehead with his palm. "Andrew, this is really, really important." He said patiently. "This girl is very dangerous, not to mention mentally unstable. You will have a team of slayers with you to help with the retrieval. Angel and his team contacted Giles less than an hour ago and we need to get someone out there a.s.a.p. Will you do it?"

Andrew nodded slowly. "I see… Well, as I currently have no slayer in my charge I feel that it is my sacred duty to help the new and improved watchers council in any way I can... Do I get a sword?"

"No!" Dawn, who had been sitting to the side quietly burst out. Robson turned to her sharply and she flushed slightly. "Sorry, it's just Buffy had to stop teaching him how to use a sword."

Andrew nodded regrettably. "For health reasons."

Robson frowned in slight confusion.

"She was worried about her health if he got anywhere near her with it." Dawn clarified.

"Ah. I see… Well I would completely understand if you'd rather not go. I'm sure we can get someone else. The only reason Giles suggested you was because-"

"Because he wanted the best?" Andrew suggested boastfully, not noticing Dawn's disbelieving snort in the background.

"Ah, actually because the rest are all busy."

"I see." Andrew sighed. "The path to redemption is difficult, which is why I must do this now. It is with a heavy heart that I travel across the seas to bring back our lost comrade."

Robson smiled uneasily. "Right. That's great then. But before you leave, there's something you should know…"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Andrew patted his hair and sucked on his pipe as he snuggled further into the plush leather chair in Angel's office. He didn't seem to realise that he was getting some very odd looks from the other occupants of the room. They were waiting for Angel to arrive with more news of the psycho slayer, but Angel didn't come alone. He came with… "Spike?"

Spike's eyes widened as he saw who it was. "Oh, for the love of-"

"Spike? It's you. It's really you!" Andrew ran forward and hugged the platinum vampire, once again oblivious to the looks he was getting. "My therapist thought I was holding onto false hope, but... I knew you'd come back. You're like... you're like Gandalf the White, resurrected from the pit of the Balrog, more beautiful than ever. Ohh... he's alive, Frodo.He's alive." He sobbed.

Angel smirked. "You two know each other?"

Andrew stepped back from Spike sniffling. "Uh, yeah. Um... We-we saved the world together. I mean, Buffy helped, but... it was mostly us.Uh, so what happened? Last I heard, you went all pillar of fire down in the hellmouth."

"Could we save memory lane till after we contain this psychotic super powered killing machine?" Angel said as he took a seat around the desk.

Wesley stood up. "We were just about to bring everyone up to speed on slayer mythology."

"I'll take it from here, Pryce. Best they hear it from an expert."

Several of the people/ demons in the office rolled their eyes. Was it some kind of a rule for all watchers to start out as pompous idiots?

After he had finished the tale of the 'slayer of the vampyr', Andrew took out a juice box which he drunk from noisily as Spike and Angel argued.

"If anybody needs me; I'll be at the docks doing his job." Spike said as he sauntered from the office.

Andrew watched him go before coming to a decision; it was his mission after all.

"Excuse me one minute-o." He said before he followed Spike out the room.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Bravo. I see your senses seem to be as well-honed as your Viggo Mortensen pectorals." Andrew said from where he had been 'stealthily' hiding. Giles instructions on shadowing had been 1, don't trip and 2, 'stop your infernal whining'.

"What are you doing out here, Andrew?"

He ran after the vampire, puffing his chest out in an attempt to hide his fear. "This is where the action is, bro. On the mean streets. Can you dig it?"

"Go back to Wolfram & Hart. Don't have time for games."

"That's good, 'cause Andy ain't playing." He opened his coat to reveal several guns he had stolen from the unknowing Giles on the inside. "You're not the only one who's changed. Mr. Giles has been training me. I'm faster, stronger, and 82 more manly than the last time we-" It was then that he tripped over something and started screaming like a little girl.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"And-and so I say, 'well, the two of us disagree with you, hombre.' And-and he's all... 'The two of you?' And I say, 'Yeah, me and my electric net.' Then- What's wrong?" Andrew asked when he realised Spike had stopped.

"Blood. Smells different. Stronger. "

"Like nickels?" Andrew called as Spike ran off down an alley way. "Ai, ai ai" He sighed and followed until he came face to face with a brick wall. "Dead end."

"It's her blood."

Andrew heard Spike speak, but that's when everything went black.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Andrew brushed some dust off his shirt and stepped out of the shadows as he heard Angel speak.

"Chain her into the van. I want armed guards riding with her in the back."

"That's all right, boys. I'll take it from here" It was his mission after all.

"What?"

"Totally appreciate your help on this one, big guy. Never could've found her without you, but you got enough problems of your own to worry about."

"Get outta the way, Andrew."

In a rather stupid move, he stepped up and blocked one of the worlds greatest warriors. "She's a slayer. That means she's ours."

"Yeah. Sorry. Not how it works." Angel turned back to the guards._ "_Load her up. Don't hesitate to tranq her if she so much as-"

"No. I don't think you... heard me, AngelThink we're just gonna let you take her back to your evil stronghold? Well, as they say in Mexico... No. We're not gonna let you." Several slayers came out and stood behind him, ready to answer to his signal. He felt stronger than he ever had in his life.

He looked Angel in the eye. It was like he was Luke Skywalker and he was Darth Vader! He turned swiftly on his heel and strode away, glad that Angel's crew had already left so they didn't see when he tripped over his own feet. He may be a watcher, but he was still Andrew after all.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

FINITO


End file.
